1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of music education.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art prior to the priority date of the present application musical score sheets and music books are available in which the player follows the melody and harmony determined by the composer or plays individual chords not connected in a manner consistent with music theory, resulting in little music theory knowledge being transferred to the player.